


bathos.

by sensesonfire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Lowercase, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensesonfire/pseuds/sensesonfire
Summary: and you know it when you let her go.





	bathos.

you look at her. just to take in the bliss of something similar to stargazing, breathing in the smell of the rain, hearing the tides breaking onto the seashore, tasting hot chocolate with marshmallows or touching a bird's feathers. but the action makes your chest ache, you do not know how to define the disturbing feeling, yet you guess that it is almost related to longing.

she smiles, her eyes like two blinding supernovae, it hurts just the same. you smile back, wanting to touch her soft golden hair and drown in them. you tell her a small joke, a silly thing about the past, how you two used to be. she laughs. it is a sound that is ten times better than your favorite song. she is kind of sick, coughing up a little bit through her fit, though joy is reachable within the small tears in the corner of her eyes.

“those times were real fun,” and her voice is somewhat hoarse because her throat is dry and hurting probably and the nostalgia that hits you is just too much.

you agree with her, nodding carefully. you cannot say anything, you are holding up a lump and a dangerous emotion.

_fuck, you just want to kiss her._


End file.
